Embracing
by lebby9
Summary: Things were going to change, and Lily Evans was ready to embrace it. James/Lily. read&review !
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer:**___I, Renee LeBlanc, solemnly swear that to never claim owning anything in the Potterverse. Every character in this story and anything else you might recognize, belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._

'_Damn that James.'_ Lily sat on the window seat in her room thinking about her new _friend_ James Potter. He had been on her mind all summer long. She could do absolutely nothing without thinking of him. She would start her seventh year tomorrow, and she needed to figure out why this was happening.

She reminisced of the time since that day at the lake in fifth year. After the incident with Sev—Snape, she corrected herself—James respected her and most others in a way she never thought he was capable of. For the rest of the year, when he saw her, instead of making a beeline to her to ask her out, he would give her a slight smile and a polite nod of the head. He only spoke to her that one time in potions to ask for her help. Instead of strutting around the school as if he owned it, he became more humble by helping out the younger students and hexing less Slytherins.

By the time sixth year came around, he began engaging her in polite conversation, still never asking her out. She began to be less harsh to him by the middle of the year. She had taken the time to get to know him better, and completely changed her outlook on him. Instead of thinking of him as an insufferable prat, she regarded him as not quite a friend, but at least no longer an enemy.

This soon changed as they began spending more time together. She would spend evenings with him and his group of friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew—more accurately called the Marauders. The five of them would lounge around the fire just talking and laughing.

She soon learned the four had very few things in common, which included their love for a good laugh and their kind-hearts. James with black, unruly hair and glasses that covered hazel eyes was the star Gryffindor chaser. He was the planner in the Marauders, coming up with a new prank almost every week. He gave one hundred ten percent in everything he did, which would explain why he always tried so hard to win her over. By the end of sixth year, he was her best mate.

Sirius, with his elegant, shoulder length black hair and stormy, grey eyes, was eccentric, a true artist. She learned how he loved drawing and painting. He was a wonderful artist, very detailed. He was the came up with every possible way to put James's plans into action. He became the older brother she never had.

She was always quite fond of Remus, with his long sandy hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had warm chocolate colored eyes that she trusted. They were the two Gryffindor prefects from their year. Remus was very smart, second in their year. He came up with every spell they would need to pull off their latest prank. Remus was Lily's confidant, the one person she could vent all her frustrations to and wouldn't go off to tell every other soul.

Peter, with his blond hair and watery blue eyes was the last piece of the puzzle that was the Marauders. Shy and quiet at first, he was a true friend. He defended his friends with the bravery of a true Gryffindor. He provided the distraction they would need to dispatch their pranks.

All in all the Marauders were the best mates anyone could ask for. She felt guilty for ever having thought otherwise.

So, yes, James was her best mate, but Lily knew deep down inside, although she refused to admit it, that he meant so much more to her than simple friendship. She knew many things would change in this new school year. She was the new Head Girl. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed James's maturity, for Professor Dumbledore named him Head Boy alongside her. They would be sharing their very own living quarters apart from the four houses. Things were going to change, and Lily Evans was ready to embrace it.

**AN:**_ I may or may not make this the prologue to the story of the Marauder's seventh year. This all depends on reviews. _

_Keep in mind that this is not only my first fanfic, but also the first story I've written in a very long time._

_Be brutal if you must, but I need criticism._

_-Renee !_


	2. The Man for the Job

**Lily-**

Lily had just apparated to King's Cross with my trunk in hand, when she was engulfed in a hug.

"Lily Bear! So good to see you again, love."

She smiled at Sirius, eyes narrowed playfully. "And it's lovely to see you again, _Siri_," he visibly cringed at the name. Suddenly she felt more arms around her, and she looked around to see the rest of the Marauders. She hugged them back with as much vigor as they had.

"Lily, I see you've become Head Girl. Congratulations!" Remus said with admiration and pride. "So who would be the lucky fellow to spend all of his time with you?" At this James's eyes widened a fraction in panic.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Lily eyed James who looked back at her with pleading in his eyes. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough." James's eyes showed his thanks, while hers told him they'd talk later.

"Lils! This summer has been right horrible without seeing you. I believe I've gotten a bit accustomed with your presence."

'_Always so damn proper,'_ she thought.

"Well, James, be careful what you wish for. You'll see a great deal of me this year," she replied with a mischievous smile.

The Hogwarts Express was still nearly empty when they climbed aboard. While Sirius, Remus, and Peter stowed their trunks, she pulled James into another empty compartment.

"Why aren't you telling them?"

"I don't know. I'm a Marauder, Lily. What will they say when they find out? They'll all think Dumbledore has gone completely nutters," he replied, fear showing in those deep hazel eyes.

"James… you can't really believe that they'll think you're the wrong man for the job. Just look at how much you've changed in the past year. You've matured James. Everyone can see it, including the other Marauders. Obviously, Dumbledore can. Why else would he have given you the responsibility? You're Head Boy for a reason." James beamed down at her, making her smile in return. Looking at him now, she knew she never really hated him.

No, never could she have hated James Potter. He's pestered her since the moment they met, aggravated the hell out of her ever since. She thinks she's always loved him. There wasn't anything not to love about him. There are those beautiful hazel eyes that told you exactly what he was thinking and feeling. Those eyes that, when one looked closely enough, you could see held so many different colors. Always, though, there were the golden flecks present. There was that lopsided smile that made her knees weak. She even learned his habit of running his hands through his hair was quite endearing. She found that it was a nervous habit of his. He was fiercely protective of his friends and family. Of _course_ she always loved him. She was just never ready to admit it to herself.

Now, that she finally had, she's not sure if she can admit it to anyone else. It's already been over a year since he last asked her out. She thinks he must be satisfied with just being friends. Perhaps he's just given up. Moved on.

**James-**

Lily always did know how to motivate him. _'She's wonderful, that girl is.' _This girl could change the world, a true leader if there ever was one. Beautiful too. _'Oh, shut it, James. She's your best mate.'_ Lily had made it quite clear over the years that she's just not interested. The only problem was James Potter just could not give her up. She's addictive. This may be their last year together, so he resolved to make the best of it. He's going to be the best partner she could ask for, starting by just sucking it up and telling the Marauders.

So as they joined the others in their compartment, he beckoned Lily to take a seat. "Marauders, I have some big news. Now, this will definitely come as a shock," James nervously ran a hand through his already untamable hair. "I'd like to introduce you to the new Head Boy," he downcast his eyes, unable to face their reactions. He pulled out his badge and pinned it to the muggle shirt he was currently sporting.

He forced himself to look back up to see the beaming faces of his mates. "Congratulations, James! You'll do an amazing job, I'm sure," was Peter's earnest response.

"Oy! Looks like Moony's rubbed off on you, mate," said Sirius as he clapped James on the back. "Our little Prongsie's growing up." Sirius wiped away an imaginary tear as James rolled his eyes.

Remus looked up at him with a proud smile. "I couldn't think of a better candidate myself." He smiled in relief. _'They approve? This is great! This will truly be the best year.'_

The five decided to play exploding snap until James stood to announce that he, Remus, and Lily, should be heading to the prefects' compartment.

"That badge must be charmed. James is already starting to act responsible," Sirius retorted.

James glared playfully at Sirius before sliding open the door. He, Remus, and Lily walked towards the front of the train where the prefects' compartment awaited them. A few of the prefects were already waiting outside the compartment for the Heads.

James opened the door and ushered the prefects in. He and Lily waited five minutes for the rest of the prefects to arrive before starting the meeting. There were six prefects from each house, excluding Gryffindor. Since James was pronounced Head Boy without ever being prefect, there were seven prefects form said house counting the Head Boy and Girl.

James felt uncomfortable. He had never attended a prefects' meeting before, and although he'd received all information regarding his position, he had no idea how to start the meeting.

Lily, probably sensing his discomfort stood up at that moment. "Good morning all," she said pleasantly. "Welcome to your new year as Hogwarts prefects. I'm Lily Evans, this year's Head Girl. For the new prefects here, I'm going to explain briefly your responsibilities. Prefects help professors ensure order and conduct in the school. Each night, two prefects will do rounds and report any student out after curfew. A prefect can dock house points from other students. Only a Head or a professor may assign a detention for a student. There will be a low power abuse tolerance."

James let Lily explain all the duties. He only jumped in to adjourn the meeting. "I'm James Potter, Head Boy. It looks as though Lily covered most everything. This meeting is mainly just a briefing for the fifth years and a reminder of duties for sixth and seventh years. There will be weekly prefect meetings on Wednesdays. We will post the rosters for nightly rounds on the common room boards. That would conclude our term's first meeting. Have a nice ride to Hogwarts."


	3. Heads' Dorms

Immediately after the welcome feast, Lily and James were found sitting in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office. Lily had only ever been in the Headmaster's office a handful of times. She gazed around in wonderment at all the new objects Dumbledore had gathered since her last visit.

"I don't quite understand, Professor," Lily had almost forgotten they were there for a purpose, that they were called by the Headmaster as the Head Boy and Girl, "how you could have chosen me over all the far more qualif–"

"James, my dear boy, you are selling yourself quite short." Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling. "You are just as qualified, if not more so, than all of the others."

"As I've already told you," Lily stated with an easy smile. "Professor, did you want to discuss something?"

"No, Miss Evans, I did not. I merely wanted to tell the two of you the location of the Heads' dormitories. On the sixth floor corridor, across from the tapestry of Sir Wingadd VII, you'll find a portrait of a young witch with long blonde hair. The dorms are behind her. The password is 'snorcack'. You will be reporting to me once a month to discuss Heads business."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said as James nodded his thanks.

"I shall see you soon Mister Potter, Miss Evans."

The two departed from the office in companionable silence until they reached the enchanted staircase. James was the one to break the silence.

"What would you have said if at this time two years ago, someone had told you we would be best mates?"

"To be honest, I'd have probably laughed and said they were off their rocker," she replied with a smirk.

"I'd never have believed it myself. James Potter, the arrogant toerag, and Lily Evans, the prefect, best mates?" He wasn't making eye contact. He just kept looking straight ahead. She knew that he still beat himself up for being such a selfish prat.

"But that was back then. You weren't the only one to mature, you know. I've come a long way myself."

They had arrived at the portrait of the blonde witch. The witch looked down at them with a placid smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Carmella. Password?"

"Snorcack," replied James. The portrait swung open to reveal a whole not unlike the one leading to the Gryffindor common room. James, ever the gentleman, allowed Lily to enter before him and climbed through after her.

When he entered the room, he grinned. The place was brilliant. The walls were an off white. The ceiling was domed with a skylight. The furniture included two soft armchairs on each side of a loveseat. The furniture was facing the back wall, which was a huge window showing almost the entire grounds. Half of the right wall opened up into another room while the other half contained a door. The left wall contained another two doors.

The opened half of the wall held a fireplace and two loveseats. The walls were of stone as the ceiling was of oak.

The door on the right revealed the bathroom that was, apparently, to be shared by the two. To the right, it held a lavatory with two sinks and a large mirror that stretched across the length of the wall. Straight across from the entrance, held an open door revealing a toilet. The wall to the left held yet another open door leading into a bath three-fourths the size of the prefects' bath. It looks as though this was built in consideration to both occupants. While Lily did one thing, James could do another and vice versa.

The two doors to the left of the main room held James and Lily's rooms. James's room was dark blue with black furniture. He had a king-sized bed with red beddings and a desk for his school work.

Lily's room was bright yellow with cedar wood furniture. She also had a king-sized bed with baby blue beddings. She also had a desk for school work.

Lily saw James take out a mirror—his and Sirius's way of communication. "Sirius Black," he stated to the mirror. Said person appeared in the mirror. "You've got to get over here, Padfoot. It's the sixth floor corridor across from the tapestry of Wingadd VII. The portrait is of a blonde girl and password's 'snorcack.' Bring Moony and Wormtail."

"I'm on it, Prongs mate." Sirius smiled a toothy grin and his face was gone from the mirror.

"James, this place is wonderful," Lily told him, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I can't believe we get to spend an entire school year here."

James just grinned in response and jumped over the back of the loveseat to lie down. Lily sat in the armchair on his right. They sat in silence for a while, for with Lily and James very little words were ever needed. They both enjoyed the other's presence without the need for much talk.

They heard the portrait swing open and looked to see three boys entering the main room. Each response to the room was the same, "Wow."

The three explored each different room, and then joined the other two. Peter sat on the unoccupied armchair, Remus sat on the armrest of the loveseat, and Sirius jumped on top of James, who was currently sprawled out on the loveseat. "Paddy, gerroffme!" he exclaimed, but Sirius just lied back.

"I'd say this is even better than the Gryffindor common room, mate."

"I agree. It's truly a sight to see," Remus stated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sirius-**

Later that night, Sirius could be found sitting in a tree alone on the grounds. His lit wand was sticking out of his mouth as he finished the last of his drawing.

The scene was black and white. It was of five people in the main room of the Heads' dorms. In one armchair sat Moony. He was immersed in a book, as always, with a half smile on his face. In the other armchair was Wormtail, a grin stretched across his face. Lying on the floor, with his hands behind his head was he. He was giving out a bark of laughter by the looks of the drawing. And on the loveseat lay Lily and Prongs. Lily was lying in front of Prongs, while he rested his chin atop her head. They were holding hands. Both faces showed a serene smile.

In Sirius's mind, this was how it should be. The five were great being 'just friends,' but Sirius new Prongs, his best mate, would be much happier with Lily as his. He had a feeling that that would be what Lily wanted as well. With those two happy, the other three Marauders would be happy too. They belonged together, and Sirius intended to get them together by the end of the year.

**AN:** _Sorry about the wait. I'd say this isn't the best chapter ever. It's mostly explaining the Head dorm's main room. I decided to throw in a little bit of Sirius to kind of show what he's like._


	4. Fear and Repulsion

_AN: Hey guys...*looks around nervously* Um, so I know it's been a while – okay, it's been a little over a year – but I can explain! Alright, no I can't. Not at all. I'm not sure why I stopped writing this. I just wasn't sure where this was going, but I was looking through all my old stuff and figured I'd give it another go. So, here's to second chances…right? Cheers!_

**James-**

James lounged on the loveseat of the main room of the dorms and stared out the window. It was October twelfth and the year was already flying passed. There was a lightning storm that evening. To him, lightning was relaxing. He wasn't sure why. He loved the way it lit up the night sky. It was intriguing, a magic all its own, beautiful.

_Beautiful_. Lily. It'd been over a year since he last asked her out. He'd tried countless times to just get over her. There was no way to do so, however. Not that he wanted to anyways. If there was anyone in the entire world that he would say was made for him, it was Lily.

Just then, the portrait opened. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Lily looked out the window, her eyes wide and frantic. She looked quite disheveled. "Lily?" He was worried.

"James," she spoke in a soft whisper.

He got up from his spot on the couch and went to her. There was a bright flash of lightning. Her eyes, if possible, widened a little more, and she stiffened. _'Ohh, she's afraid of lightning.'_ James wrapped his arms protectively around Lily. "It's going to be okay, Lils. The lightning won't strike Hogwarts. There are too many protective charms around the castle." He brought her over to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm sorry, James. I've been scared of it since I was little," she whispered. "My mother, sister, and I were driving in a car when lightning struck the grass on the side of the road as we were passing. The sky lit up so bright, all you could see was white around you. I screamed and my mom swerved causing a very near accident. I guess it was traumatizing for a five-year-old."

Lily rarely talked about her life outside of Hogwarts, and this was the first time she'd ever talked about her days before. He liked having a bit of an insight into her life. "It's okay, Lily," he said, holding her a bit tighter. "I'll always protect you." This was said in a whisper, and he looked into her frightened emerald eyes. _Beautiful._

**Lily-**

She stared back. Back into those hazel depths. Oh, how she could get lost in those orbs. In them, she saw that ever-present twinkle – that spark that showed how vibrant and full of life he was. She saw intensity, something that only came about in the most serious of moments. But most of all, she saw that gentle caring that was so endearing, and – dare she even think it? – love? No, that couldn't be right. Just a trick of the light, nothing more. Despite knowing this, she subconsciously found herself leaning forward.

Just then, with a timing that was so typical of him, she heard the muffled voice of Sirius in James's pocket. Lily was grateful. The interruption forced her to realize herself and what she was doing. She jerked herself out of his comforting arms. Something else showed in his eyes at that moment. Was it annoyance?

"Padfoot," he said brusquely.

"Prongs! Get your arse down here! Moony's waiting for us." James's face showed shock, while Lily was pretty sure hers showed confusion.

"Right. You blokes go ahead. I'll catch up."

"James?" she asked. There was no way Remus would be waiting for the others. He was currently hidden away somewhere for his transformation. "I thought Remus was off visiting his sick mother?" As far as any of the Marauders knew, she had no idea about Remus's 'fury little problem'.

"Of course he is. Remus invented a spell that allows instant correspondence through parchment. This is the time he uh designated for us to talk to him," he replied looking anywhere but at her. "I'll be sleeping with the guys tonight, so don't wait up." He smiled at her and gave a quick hug.

"Alright. Goodnight, James." She was terribly confused. James never lied to her. She wondered briefly if he realized what a horrible liar he actually was. That, of course, was beside the point. She tried to fit the pieces together, but there were still holes. Remus was currently enduring a very painful transformation. James, Sirius, and Peter were currently doing – what were they doing? That's what she wanted to find out. Whatever it was certainly it had nothing to do with Remus and his condition. Did it? She decided to push it to the side for now, but she'd be keeping an eye out for more suspicious behavior from the four of them. She curled up in an armchair by the fire and conjured up The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger by Stephen King.

**Remus-**

Every full moon was the same. He checks into the hospital wing and was then escorted by Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. She sends off a spell at the knot at the base of the tree, and the tree instantly stills. She gives him a sympathetic look and a wish of good luck. He heads down the tunnel as she turns away. The tunnel is long, short, and narrow, but he knows every turn, dip, rut, and the lowest parts. Once he reaches the shack, he heads straight for the farthest room.

He'd always thought that this must have been the master bedroom before the shack was abandoned. He looked around the room once more. No matter how many times he'd been there, it was always a tiny bit different each time he came. That, of course, was his fault. He studied the room for a brief moment. He never failed to be utterly repulsed by the damage. He remembered his first time in this very room. The furniture was whole, complete. Now, looking around, he saw the bed with the springs poking out. He saw scratches on the wall, broken chair, a shattered mirror, and a busted window, a window through which the moon finally came into view.

His transformations weren't like the muggle movies. Nothing happened individually. It all happened at once. It was a very slow and painful process. His hair grew thick and coarse throughout his body, all his bones shifted, his face elongated, his nose changed completely, and his nails grew into claws. Throughout this process, he thrashed about, trying desperately to cling to anything he could for support but finding he could only rip and tear at it. He was gone, and all that was left was Moony.

Moony smelled three animals. He didn't know, nor did he care if they were a threat or not. He simply waited so he could attack.


End file.
